User blog:Turtlesaurus/TurtleSaurus Student Data
TurtleSaurus Student Data Class: Dark Irregular Status: Class Head CP: 150 AP: 65 Wins: 9 Loss: 20 History 21/09/13 9:37AM WST: 5BT3 5BT7 5BT12 -2500 =500 leftover 22/09/13 7:07 AM WST: 3BT12 630-600=30 22/09/13 7:23 AM WST: trade eclair for 50 rp 30+50=80 Cards Dark Irregulars: G0s: Amon's Follower, Fate Collector (starter) x1, Greedy Hand (starter) x1, Vermillion Gatekeeper (starter) x3, Blitzritter (critical) x9, Cursed Doctor (heal) x9, Hungry Egg of Nightmareland (stand) x8, Mad Hatter of Nightmareland (draw) x8, Hades Puppet Master (stand) x3, Dark Knight of Nightmareland (critical) x2, Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (critical) x4, Amon's Follower, Hell's Trick (heal) x3, Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (draw) x2, Dark Queen of Nightmareland (stand) x1, Amon's Follower, Meteor Cracker (stand) x2, G1s: Courting Succubus x8, Dimension Creeper x4, Poet of Darkness, Amon x5, Prisoner Beast x10, Rune Weaver x5, Beautiful Harpuia x1, Yellow Bolt x1, Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour x1, Mirage Maker x1, Amon's Follower, Fool's Palm x1, Amons Follower, Hells Deal x4 , Amon's Follower, Phu Geenlin x1, Amon's Follower, Vlad Specula x1, Werhase Bandit x1, G2s: Blue Dust x6, Demon of Aspiration, Amon x4, Free Traveler x4, Emblem Master x3, Werewolf Sieger x9, Decadent Succubus x2, Cyber Beast x1, Flog Knight x2, Amon's Follower, Ron Geenlin x2, Amon's Follower, Hell's Draw x3, Imprisoned Fallen Angel, Saraqael x1, Werleopard Soldat x1, Amon's Follower, Psycho Glaive x1, G3s: King of Masks, Dantalian x3, Werbear Soldner x5, Evil Eye Basilisk x8, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour x1, Number of Terror x2, Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" (RRR) x1, For Sale If you want Palamedes you will have to give Palamedes = 1,000CP Palamedes= 1 Amon/Amon"R" Palamedes= 1 Doreen Royal paladin: G0s: G1s: Borgal x1, Knight of Quests, Galahad x1, G2s: Knight of Tribulations, Galahad x1, Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes x1, Tightrope Holder x1, G3s: Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (RRR) x1, Pale Moon: G0s: Silver Thorn Assistant, Ionela (starter) x2, Hades Ringmaster (starter) x1, Journeying Tone, Willy (starter) x1, Girl Who Crossed the Gap (starter) x1, Dynamite Juggler (critical) x2, Cracker Musician (stand) x1, Spiral Master (draw) x2, Candy Clown (heal) x1, Silver Thorn Barking Dragon (critical) x1, Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (heal) x1, G1s: Skull Juggler x2, Jumping Glenn''' x1, Elegant Elephant x2, Tightrope Tumbler x1, Dark Metal Bicorn x2, Silver Thorn Assistant, Irina x1, G2s: Hungry Clown x2, Fire Breeze, Carrie x1, Flying Hippogriff x1, G3s: Huge Knife Throwing Expert x2, '''Oracle Think Tank: G0s: G1s: Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi x1, Battle Sister, Vanilla x2, Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye x1, G2s: Oracle Guardian, Red Eye x2, Oracle Guardian, Shisa x1, Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi RRR x2, Faithful Angel x2, G3s: Secretary Angel x2, Sky Witch, NaNa x1, Great Nature: G0s: Schoolyard Prodigy, Lox (starter) x1, G1s: Hula Hoop Capybara x1, Monoculus Tiger x1, Explosion Scientist, Bunta x1, G2s: Pencil Knight, Hammsuke x1, G3s: Shadow Paladins: G0s: Spinbau Revenger (starter) x1, Revenger, Waking Angel (stand) x2, G1s: Sonbau x1, Revenger of Malice, Dilan x1, G2s: Demon World Castle, Zweispeer x1, G3s: Demon World Castle, Zerschlagen x2, Tachikaze: G0s: Herbivorous Dragon, Brutosaurus (draw) x1, Savage Shaman (heal) x2, Pack Dragon, Tinyrex (stand) x1, Black Cannon Tiger (critical) x1, G1s: Raging Dragon, Sparksaurus x1, G2s: Savage Destroyer x3, Vacuum Mammoth x1, G3s: Nova Grapplers: G0s: Cannon Ball (stand) x2, G1s: Death Army, Guy x1, G2s Death Army Lady x1, G3s: Dimension Police: G0s: Workerpod, Saturday (starter) x1, G1s: G2s: Masked Police, Grander x2, G3s: Link Joker: G0s: Star-vader, Vice Soldiert (critical) x1, Star-vader, Moon Commander (stand) x1, Star-vader, Scouting Ferris (draw) x1, G1s: Paradox Nail, Fenrir x2, Strafe Star-vader, Ruthenium x1, G2s: Gravity Ball Dragon x1, La Mort x3, One Who Shoots Gravitational Singularities x1, G3s: Catastrophe Stinger x2, Innocent Blade, Heartless x1, Angel Feather: G0s: Hope Child, Turiel (starter) x2, Doctroid Micros (starter) x1, G1s: G2s: G3s: Narukami: G0s: Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid (starter) x1, Exorcist Mage, Dan Dan (starter) x1, Eradicator, Blue Gem Carbuncle (draw) x1, G1s: G2s: Lightning Axe Wielding Exorcist Knight x1, Homing Eradicator, Rochishin x1, G3s: Kagero: G0s: Blue Ray Dracokid (critical) x2, G1s: Dragon Dancer, Lourdes x1, G2s: G3s: Gold Paladin: ''' G0s: Dawn Liberator, Murron (stand) x1, G1s: May Rain Liberator, Bruno x2, Liberator, Bagpipe Angel x1, '''Barcgal Liberator (RR) x1, G2s: Peekgal x2, Cloudy Sky Liberator, Geraint x1, G3s: Category:Blog posts